weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic NASCAR Racing
Classic NASCAR Racing is a series of NASCAR races that airs on The NASCAR Channel. It aired from 2002 to 2005 & returned in 2009. The program, when it started mainly showed races from CBS that spans from 1979-2000. 1 of the races that they have shown were the Daytona 500 races from 1979 all the way to 2000. Also, they showed races from Talladega Speedway from the summer. The last race that was shown was the 2000 Pepsi 400 in 2005. In the spring of 2009, the series returned after a 4-year hiatus & started off with the 2006 Food City 500 @ Bristol where Kurt Busch earned his 1st win with car owner Roger Penske & remembered when Jeff Gordon pushed Matt Kenseth after being spun out late in the race. Several months later, Gordon took out Kenseth @ Chicagoland Speedway, which was shown later in 2009. Since it's return, they have shown recent runnings of the weekend's race (such as the 2008 Sharpie 500 shown during the 2009 Sharpie 500 weekend), which expands from 2003-2008's event. The NASCAR Channel now shows races from FOX, SportsChannel, ABC & NBC. On February 15th 2010, it featured the 1st non-cup race ever on Classic NASCAR Racing which witness the 1st race of the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series season @ Daytona List of races in 2009 *2006 Food City 500 won by Kurt Busch (FOX) *2003 Advance Auto Parts 500 won by Jeff Gordon (FOX) *2004 Samsung/Radio Shack 500 won by Elliott Sadler (FOX) *2007 Subway Fresh Fit 500 won by Jeff Gordon (FOX) *2007 Aaron's 499 won by Jeff Gordon (FOX) *2005 Dodge Charger 500 won by Greg Biffle (FOX) *NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race XXIV (2008) won by Kasey Kahne (The NASCAR Channel) *2005 Coca-Cola 600 won by Jimmie Johnson (FOX) *2006 Pocono 500 won by Denny Hamlin (FOX) *2005 Allstate 400 won by Tony Stewart (NBC) *2008 Pennsylvania 500 won by Carl Edwards (SC) *2006 AMD @ the Glen won by Kevin Harvick (NBC) *2007 3M Performance 400 won by Kurt Busch (SC-2) *2008 Sharpie 500 won by Carl Edwards (SC) *2004 Bass Pro Shops 500 won by Jimmie Johnson (NBC) *2008 Chevy Rock & Roll 400 won by Jimmie Johnson (SC) *2005 Banquet 400 won by Mark Martin (NBC) *2005 Sony HD 500 won by Kyle Busch (NBC) *2007 UAW-GM Quality 500 won by Jeff Gordon (ABC) *2007 Subway 500 won by Jimmie Johnson (ABC) *2008 AMP Energy 500 won by Tony Stewart (ABC) *2005 Dickies 500 won by Carl Edwards (NBC) *2004 Checker Auto Parts 500 won by Dale Earnhardt Jr. (NBC) *2005 Ford 400 won by Greg Biffle & Tony Stewart won the championship (NBC) List of races in 2010 *2010 NextEra Energy Resources 250 won by Timothy Peters (The NASCAR Channel) *2005 Sony HD 500 won by Kyle Busch (NBC) *2006 UAW-DaimlerChrysler 400 won by Jimmie Johnson (FOX) *2005 Golden Corral 500 won by Carl Edwards (FOX) *2008 Food City 500 won by Jeff Burton (FOX) *2009 Goody's Cool Orange 500 won by Jimmie Johnson (FOX) *2010 Goody's Fast Pain Relief 500 won by Denny Hamlin (FOX) *2009 Subway Fresh Fit 500 won by Mark Martin (FOX) *2006 Checker Auto Parts 500 won by Kevin Harvick (NBC) Daytona 500 & other races During the original series, The NASCAR Channel showed all of the Daytona 500 races on CBS. They also showed other races from that CBS broadcast including Talladega Speedway's July race (CBS aired it from 1979-97) & the July race @ Daytona (CBS showed it in 1999 & 2000). Florida's SC channel, SCFlorida-2 has shown Classic NASCAR Racing during the 4-year hiatus. Also, SC-Classic has shown races as well, mostly from the SC family of networks, with an exception on February which shows the Daytona 500. Before 2002, The NASCAR Channel showed other NASCAR races & the races shown before that time are in bold *1979 Daytona 500 *1980 Daytona 500 *1981 Daytona 500 *1982 Daytona 500 *'1982 Mountain Dew 500' *1983 Daytona 500 *1984 Daytona 500 *1984 Talladega 500 *1985 Daytona 500 *'1985 Budweiser 500' *1986 Daytona 500 *1987 Daytona 500 *1988 Daytona 500 *1989 Daytona 500 *1990 Daytona 500 *1991 Daytona 500 *1992 Daytona 500 *1993 Daytona 500 *1994 Daytona 500 *1995 Daytona 500 *1996 Daytona 500 *1997 Daytona 500 *1997 Miller 400 *1998 Daytona 500 *1999 Daytona 500 *1999 Pepsi 400 *2000 Daytona 500 *2000 Pepsi 400 External links